hproleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Paige Lestrange
Paige Lestrange Paige Wyatt Lestrange born in Oxford on the night of the battle of Hogwarts, grew up as a muggle raised child. Paige has a daughter Isabelle Lestrange, and two sisters Ruby and Scarlett Lestrange. Early Life After her birth on the night of the battle of hogwarts, Paige was seperated from her two sisters and given to a small muggle-family in the south of Wales. Brought up as a muggle, Paige attented a small village pre-school where things didn't go as planned. A few accidents happened which were still unexplained untill today. She was soon excused by the headmistress. Her muggle-parents ( Marc and Julie Wyatt) had decided that she'd be better off home schooled, away from the other children to prevent any more accidents happening. Julie her adoptive mother, was a University lecturer of Occupational Therapy and Physics. Paige grew up with a wide knowledge of the nature around her, and a few experiences from both her parents jobs. Hogwarts Upon setting foot in the building, Paige was instantly singled out as she was beleived to be muggle-born. Only measuring 4ft 7 at this age, she was far shorter than the rest of her classmates. At the sorting ceremony, it appeared surprising that she was sorted into Slytherin house - a house of pure-blood heritage. During her first year, her muggle-parents were murdered by dark wizards looking for Paige at this time. Paige was gravely affected by their loss, and summer wasn't the same as it had been. Throughout her first three years at Hogwarts, she remained as being singled out by the rest of the students, and picked on by everyother Slytherin. At this point, she only had one friend known as, Cody Reece, who now has a love interest in her sister, Ruby. Everything had turned in her fourth year when her power that she kept inside was unleashed on one of her fellow house mates. A few people avoided her since the incident, which lead her to becoming close to Camron Shear, the Slytherin teams Seeker. During her Fifth year, she sat her Owl's and passed with an O grade for every subject except charms. I her final two years, Paige remained with her partner Camron Shear, who proposed to her on the last day of her seventh year. Having all the NEWT's she needed, it was her ambition to leave school and become an Auror, which soon changed... After Hogwarts Paige lived with Camron, where everything was perfect. She was engaged, and started her Auror training course. It wasn't untill the day everything changed, Paige's today reputation made its start. "A couple could be seen faintly in the mist in eachother brace. "Don't worry, we won't be seen here, not by her." The man leant over and kissed the girl on her lips firmly. The girl looked over at Paige, a twinkle of wickedness in her eyes. Paige stood there, tears growing in her eyes. Her fiancé, cheating on her. About to walk off and leave, the anger struck her before she slashed her wand in the woman's direction without any hesitation. "AVADA KEDAVRA" She screeched loudly as the brilliant jet of green roared from her wand tip. The screams of the public filled the graveyard, and the sound of disapparating wizards filled the air. Camron took one look at Paige and stepped over the mangled dead body. "YOU MURDEROUS LITTLE WHORE!" His voice boomed into her direction before he launched himself forecully ontop of her. Collapsing back her head was cracked off a nearby tombstone..." Since then, Paige had been on her own. During this time, she met her sister Ruby for the first time after a long duel inside the Hog's Head.